


suddenly you're mine

by cinderlily



Series: Fork Up [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: College AU, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Before the Thanksgiving weekend Connor wants to tie up some loose strings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts).



Connor slipped out of his high rise bed and slipped his hoodie over his head. His room, inexplicably, was freaking freezing. They had a little AC controller thing but it was entirely for show and he secretly resented it more and more every day. It was way too early in the morning, but it was the only time he had to get some good writing in, his roommate passed out on top of his blanket.

He had two papers due just after Thanksgiving and he was going to get them done as early as freaking possible if he could. He didn’t want to have to think about them while enjoying pumpkin pie and his mom doing his laundry. Screw that. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that his phone was lit up and he picked it up. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Tobias, well _Tobi_ , had been texting him pretty consistently for the last few weeks. They’d gone to dinner… dinners. A few lunches, hell even met up for breakfast a few times. (Tobi had a thing for PV Main’s French Toast). 

To say he had a crush was pretty much the understatement of the year but Tobi was painfully doing _nothing_ and yeah he was fully capable of doing something on his own but he wasn’t sure what he should do. He was a gangly freshman whereas Tobi was basically Greek Gd material and a sophomore and from Germany who hung out in a group of other Greek Gds and yeah. What was he supposed to do with that? 

**Tobi** : “ _You are officially a nerd._ ”

 **Connor** : “ _What’s that for?_ ” 

**Tobi** : “ _You are up early enough to read that text._ ” 

Connor tilted his head at his phone and blinked. “ _You **sent** that text, dumbass._ ”

 **Tobi** : “ _I already knew that I was a nerd. Studying?_ ”

 **Connor** : “ _Two papers. Due after break. Want them done so I can enjoy family time. You?_ ” 

**Tobi** : “ _World History test on Tuesday. For ‘World’ you are ethnocentric fucks, you know that right? Wanna meet up at PV Main? Bring laptop._ ” 

That would be an entirely bad idea. Tobi was not the best at keeping him focused in any sense of the word. He talked, he fidgeted and he was just… hot and there. It would be a really epically bad idea. 

**Connor** : “ _Be there in 20_.” 

He never called himself smart. 

* 

He rushed through a shower, ducking his head under the way too short shower head, threw on jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Even though it was still in the mid 70’s to lower 80’s he liked to at least pretend he was in the month of November. He was actually looking _forward_ to wearing socks all the time at home. It was a weird form of homesickness but it was his. 

Even with all his rushing and the fact that his dorm was literally _next door_ to PV Main while Tobi had a good block to walk, he found Tobi seated already. The place was pretty bare, still early enough that if people had classes they were already in them and the few stragglers were eating their food like zombies. 

He brushed his hand through his damp hair in hopes that it didn’t look to horrible and then approached the table. Tobi was looking at a book and eating, not shockingly, french toast. 

“You know, I’m going to have to give you an intervention,” Connor teased. 

Tobi looked up and shrugged. “I know what I like. This is good.” 

There was syrup in the corner of his lip, one that would be perfect to swipe away with his thumb or possibly with his tongue… and Connor put his computer on the table and jerked a thumb back over his shoulder. “I’m going to grab some food.” 

He really hoped the crack he heard in his voice was just mental. Tobi just shrugged and looked back at his book. 

He walked through the line and picked up the basics, he wasn’t entirely in the mood for a heavy breakfast and his mom would kill him if he got his computer with syrup so he grabbed some bread and some fruit and too much bacon to be good for his health. He filled his soda to the brim and balanced it as he walked back to the table. 

Tobi gave him a once over. “And you worry about me?” 

“Eh. Teenage metabolism,” Connor shrugged. “Got to enjoy it while I got it.” 

“You weigh eighty pounds, Connor.” 

“Two hundred, actually,” he winked. “But I’m a foot taller than you so I can see how you get it mixed up.” 

Tobi groaned. “Shut up and eat.” 

He slid down a little and opened his computer, thankful for the campus wide WiFi. He kept everything on Google Docs after a mishap that will never be talked about that almost cost him his senior year of high school. He was two pages into a four to six page paper on the usage of animals in Radical Behaviorism (Man, B.F. Skinner was a messed up dude). It was one of those topics he found interesting, he was thinking Psychology would be a cool way to go if he didn’t go with one of his six other interests. Maybe sports psychology? 

But Tobi was fidgeting. Not giant fidgets, ones that he could actually call him on. Just tiny things. Biting at his thumb nail, tugging at his earlobes, biting his lips. It was painfully distracting even with the fact that he tried his best to just focus on the screen. He got maybe three sentences in when he finally broke the silence. 

“So…” he said, and Tobi looked up from where he was gnawing on his pen. “You have any plans for the break?” 

Tobi dropped the pen and shrugged. “Apparently the Study Abroad is making us a traditional meal in one of the halls. Teach us about your history. It sounds boring, but free food.” 

“Thanksgiving? Boring?” Connor’s voice went up an octave. “Dude, you get pie. Delicious pie. And the most turkey. And the Macy’s day parade on TV. And…”

“Macy’s Day Parade?” 

“Oh yeah,” Connor smiled. “There are stupid floats and these two poor anchors have to act like they are interesting. There are people lip-synching to their songs. Sometimes it’s from Broadway, others are just pop songs from the radio. My family likes to watch it before Football.” 

Tobi raised an eyebrow. “You mean American Football.” 

“ _American Football_ , fucker,” Connor rolled his eyes. “It’s totally worth it.”

“I am not getting up early to watch bad floats and hand egg. I will be sleeping in. Some guys want to see if we can make it to Vegas. Can’t do anything there, but we could see it.” 

Connor thought fleetingly of asking if he wanted to come home with him. But that was a pretty dumb idea on a lot of fronts. His parents knew his sexuality and would see through his ‘just friends’ bull pretty quick, even though it was painfully true and it would be impossible to get tickets this late in the game. He shrugged. 

“Your loss,” he said, hoping his smile hadn’t faded much. 

He felt a nudge under the table. “Go back to work, Connor. I have to figure out the significance of this stupid book and you have to write the papers so you can enjoy the holiday with your family.” 

Connor couldn’t even fight the truth of that. He snagged a piece of bacon and shoved it entirely in his mouth, not missing the weird look from Tobi and continued on. 

“Pigeons, pigeons, pigeons,” he muttered, after he’d swallowed the bacon. “Dude needed to _see_ a psychologist. Not BE one.” 

Tobi kicked at his shin and Connor kicked back, but they got back to work. 

* 

He finished both papers and sent them in the next morning. His flight wasn’t until Wednesday morning, even though he had nothing to do on Tuesday OR Wednesday. He hated Professors who didn’t tell you they were going to cancel classes until like the week before. He could have gotten a much cheaper flight AND spent more time annoying his family but whatever. 

Late that afternoon, on whim he drove to the nearest grocery store. He hoped against hope that Moritz wasn’t in the dorm room, the dude freaked him out. He seemed nice enough but he definitely had a habit of looming when Connor went to visit Tobi. 

He knocked on the door and took a step back.

He exhaled when Tobi answered the door, in just his sweatpants, looking a little sleep rumpled. 

“A nap, really old man?” 

“I met you when you were taking a nap,” Tobi pointed out, poking Connor in the center of his chest. He looked at Connor’s hands. “What is this?” 

Connor smiled and took the large tin out of his bag. “This is Pumpkin Pie.” 

“You know you can eat Pumpkin Pie in Germany, right?” Connor deflated slightly, but Tobi blinked and put both hands up. “Free food, free food. Come in.” 

He took a step in and scanned the room. There was, thankfully, no one else there. He walked over to Tobi’s desk and put the bag on top of the only clear space he could find. He’d thought ahead and grabbed two disposable forks. “Figured you might want a reward for the Ethnocentric test of doom.” 

Tobi smiled at him. “It was not that bad. Though really, why call it world history when you only focus on England and America?” 

Connor shrugged, kicking off his shoes and popping off the top of the store bought pie. He went down to the floor cross legged. He waved for Tobi to join him. “Picnic, dude. Sit.” 

“Aren’t we supposed to cut it into pieces?” Tobi said, looking at the pie suspiciously as he joined him. 

“Metabolism, Tobias,” Connor handed him a fork. “This afternoon we eat like kings.” 

They went back and forth taking bites, not really caring for a half and half line. Connor was pleased when Tobi seemed to like the pie in its entirety and was even more pleased when they found **not** out of date milk in the little fridge below Tobi’s desk. They passed it back and forth. 

“When do you leave?” Tobi asked, handing him the milk and quickly looking down at the pie. 

Connor took a swig and sighed. “The Super Shuttle picks me up at like 6 in the stupid morning. I’m not even packed. I hate Professor Shilling. I could have left tonight.” 

“I do not mind Professor Shilling that much,” Tobi said, and Connor looked up to see a little pink on the edges of Tobi’s cheeks. “I kind of like having a little more time before you go.” 

Connor didn’t choke on his bite of pie, though it was a close thing. Instead he made himself swallow the bite and put down his fork. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

Tobi looked up at him and shrugged. “As long as it doesn’t involve your country and World World I, I will answer.” 

Connor laughed, but it came out really awkwardly. He fortified himself for a second and looked at the door, which was closed but only a few feet away. He could definitely run if this called for it. 

“What exactly is this?” 

Tobi paused and the red color got a little darker. “Pie, jerk. I told you, we have it in Germany.” 

“You know what I mean,” Connor said, kicking his foot gently in the direction of Tobi. “This whole, texting all the time. Eating most meals together, studying… thing.” 

Tobi looked up, drinking the milk and shrugged. “Well, I thought it was dating but if you have to ask I guess that I am doing it poorly.” 

Connor felt a little dumb because his face was probably on the cusp of breaking in two. He picked up the pie, to which he got a slightly annoyed noise from Tobi. “This isn’t Sixteen Candles.” 

“What?” 

Sadly he’d had a lot of girl friends, he couldn’t even chuck that up to the German thing. 

He put the pie up on the desk again, and then the milk as well. He pushed himself forward and knocked Tobi down, hovering just above him. Tobi looked up at him slightly confused. Connor leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He wanted to wreck him, to completely chap his lips with kisses but the first kiss, he decided, would be small and quick and soft. 

“That would have been a better way to tell me we were dating,” Connor said, with a smirk. 

Tobi gave him a head tilt. “You’re young. I didn’t want to maul you.” 

“Funny, I wanted to maul you. Still do,” he said and pressed his lips hard against Tobi’s. It took a second but Tobi’s lips opened slightly and suddenly they were softly rubbing against each other on the floor of Tobi’s dorm. 

Tobi had the taste of the fake whipped cream from the top of the pie and the scent of sweat and it was perfect. Connor ran his hand along the lines of Tobi’s bare torso, finding a ticklish spot just above his insane six pack. Tobi laughed and pushed him off for a second. 

“Not fair,” Tobi insisted, pulling at the bottom of Connor’s shirt. And it wasn’t like he was embarrassed exactly, but shirtless in front of Tobi was a little daunting. He slid his top off and Tobi looked him up and down. He said something in German that Connor decided was good. Or hoped that it was. 

Making out with Tobi was pretty much exactly what he thought it would be like and more. He moved his hands along the planes of skin and didn’t even mind when he got flipped and pinned to the floor. It was a little like a battle of the wills but in a good way and he was just about to take it to the next level when… 

“Was zum…” 

They both jerked their head towards the door, though that meant that he hit his head pretty hard against the floor. “Ow.” 

“ _Moritz_ ,” Tobi said, and continued in German. Moritz didn’t look that impressed and instead picked up a sock from the side table and looked at it meaningfully. They talked back and forth for a minute before Tobi sighed. 

“What?” Connor asked. 

Tobi put his head onto Connor’s chest. “He has a test in the morning and I didn’t do the sock rule.” 

“So no blowjobs?” Connor said, faux casually. Tobi bucked against him and cursed. 

“Ew, I speak English,” Moritz rolled his eyes. “Put clothes on.” 

Once Tobi got up and rearranged himself, Connor sat up and grabbed his shirt. He put it on and silently lamented the fact that Tobi was putting on a sweater. 

“We can go to the common area and finish the pie?” Connor offered. 

Tobi grabbed the food and the milk, reaching the door before he heard Moritz call out. “That’s my milk!” 

The common area wasn’t full per se but it was full enough that the only could really exchange kisses back and forth between bites. It was kind of the best. Only kind of. 

When they parted ways a few hours later so he could actually pack his bag and get some sleep before the flight the next morning Tobi pinned him against the wall beside the elevator. He kissed him deeply and when he pulled back he raised an eyebrow. 

“Have fun with your family?” Tobi said, kissing him again. 

Connor pushed at him. “Don’t just text me, call okay?” 

“Pushy boyfriend,” Tobi said and nipped at his lips. 

Connor didn’t squeak, but there was definitely a noise made at ‘boyfriend’. 

* 

It barely took Lexi fifteen minutes of being in the house on Wednesday night to see that something was going on. He looked up from his cell phone with a smile on his face to find her staring him down. He was a famously bad liar when it came to his sister and his mom, something about the females in his family being able to easily suss out whatever bullshit he would try and pass off, so he didn’t even bother lying. 

“Don’t ruin this for me, Lex,” he whined. 

“Name, age, and major,” she ticked off on her fingers.

He furrowed his brows. “Tobias, 20 and I don’t think he has a major.” 

“No major at TWENTY?” 

“He’s an exchange student… from Germany?” 

Her eyes widened. “Foreign dude, I like this. Tell him I’ll kill him if he hurts you, kay?” 

“I’m bigger than you!” he said, but it was too late, she’d already skipped down the hall. No doubt to tell his mom, he was so fucked. 

*

Thursday mid morning his phone began to buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out and grinned. 

“Hey,” he said, thankful Tobi had actually taken his request to actually call. “You’re up early.” 

Tobi made a noise. “I do not know who I’m supposed to fear more, your sister or this Sponge Bob balloon. He looks like he’s going to kill me in my sleep.” 

Connor sat down on his bed, he’d snuck into his room to avoid the inevitable eaves droppers. 

“I think my sister is a fair bet. But you’re on tape delay, just wait till you see the Elmo one,” Connor shuddered. “Nightmares.” 

And even though he’d seen the whole show two hours before he talked Tobi through the rest of it just to hear the familiar warmth of his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a feeling in my soul.  
> Love burns brighter than sunshine,  
> Brighter than sunshine.  
> Let the rain fall, I don't care.  
> I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine.  
> Suddenly, you're mine.  
> \- Brighter than Sunshine
> 
> Thanks LuciFern for the beta! <3


End file.
